Princess Protection Program
by herbieunloaded
Summary: Princess Protection Program - a secret society that protects princesses-in-distress. What happens when a particular Princess gets whisked off to America under this society along with her siblings and falls in love with one of the secret agents? RxR!
1. Prologue

So, I've been having this idea ever since I knew of the newest Disney Channel Movie:

**Princess Protection Program**

And it's a _J.O.N.A.S!_ fic :D

I can't help but start writing it even thought I've still got _START ALL OVER_ to update :D

**review this? and let me know if I should continue (:**

_Disclaimer: Everything regarding the PPP belongs to Walt Disney, apart from my OCs, the country I created - Austravenia and the plot i created._

_X's and O's people.

* * *

_

_Hi. And welcome to my life._

Except that you're not going to be looking much into it since I'm on the run. Yeah, you heard me right. _I'm on the run._ How exciting is that? Well, it's my first time running away, so you have to pardon me for the silly mistakes I'm going to make.

I ran a hand through my curls and walked up to the Victorian styled vanity that was built against the lavender colored wall, checking my appearance. With a head of soft blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and cupid bow lips, I looked like any ordinary fifteen going on sixteen year old girl with the occasional outbreak of pimples and annoying freckles flecked across my cheeks and nose. But yet, I am_ far_ from being ordinary in everyone's eyes. _And I really mean everyone._

I looked down at the things that were packed neatly by the maids that came in nearly every hour of the day and grabbed my haversack that was sitting on my queen sized bed. My concept of running is to grab everything you need even though they're gonna weigh as heavy as an elephant. I threw everything in my view into the haversack and frowned when I saw something that wasn't needed being thrown into it.

"Ugh, what the he-" I stopped mid-curse on instinct and flopped down onto the soft bed sheets. I've picked up the skill of not cursing ever since I said my first word. My dad forbade me to cuss, which annoys the hell out of me. Teenagers are allowed to do that. So why am I any different?

_Oh right._

I am very different. In every sense possible.

Sighing, I started berating the environment I was raised in, berating the people in my life, berating everything. And berating myself. I took out everything that I had thrown into the haversack without thinking and sorted through the numerous objects that mostly contained things that I do not need or was just a luxury for running away from home.

_Running away from home. _That sounded oddly alien. From the day I was born, I was protected. Within this harm-proof shell where my parents threw me and bubbled me in. I've never ever had a fall before. Not once. People prevented me from doing that.

Sighing, I walked into the spacey walk-in-closet and grabbed the pile of casual clothes which I had smuggled into my house without my father knowing. He would probably burn them all and throw the ashes into the sea if he knew about their presence in his haven. I stuffed the pile of clothes into my bag and could have burst out laughing at the shape of the haversack if this wasn't a serious situation. Brushing my hands together, my eyes traveled around the spacious room to see if I left out anything and stopped at the seemingly harmless object that gave my heart a painful tug.

_Our family portrait._

There sat my mom and my dad, poised and elegant in the two master armchairs with the four of us smiling happily into the camera. It was one of the happiest moments in my life, taking that portrait. And probably one of the last few. I took the black photograph from the bedside table and brushed my finger against the clear glass cover.

I smiled fondly at my two older sisters, Madison and Abigail, and my youngest brother Ashton before my eyes trailed to the eight year old me.

_Yeah, this picture was taken eight years ago._ The time where my dad was still a normal father. A caring father. My favourite person in the world. Except everything seemed to change as time goes by. My mind went back to the last conversation we had, and trust me, it wasn't a good one.

--

"_But Dad! I hav-"_

"_How many times have I told you? No calling me Dad when I'm in the office! You never learn, Audrey, you never learn."_

"_Stop trying to change the subject, Sir!" I yelled and stood up from my seat that was in front of his huge polished oak table. A golden plaque sat in the middle of it with the Austravenian flag stuck onto a platform beside it. Sunlight was pouring in through the bullet-proof glass window of the office when I saw a bunch of dark clouds approaching._

"_Do not use that tone with me, young lady." I rolled my eyes at him and his prim and properness then shook my head defiantly. I'm not going to back down this time. Not without a good fight._

"_I'll use whatever tone of voice I like, Sir." I retorted, hardening my glare. I could see a deep frown on my father's face and continued. "You changed, dad. You really did. You weren't like this before. What's happened? You obviously know how important this photography contest is to me! And you're not letting me attend it. This is ridiculously unfair!"_

"_I'll do whatever I like, Audrey Williams. And don't you dare defy me. I am your father and you will listen to me." My father said as tears filled my eyes, blurring my sight. "It's for your own safety, Audrey." _

"_It's ALWAYS for my own safety, dad. It's never about you." I replied and stepped away. "I hate you. You and your prim and properness. I'm a teenager, your own daughter. Not a prisoner." With that, I bolted out of the door, ignoring the cries of my father calling for me._

--

I shook myself out of that last piece of memory with my father and stood up from my bed. I bent down to smooth the creases I made on the bed before taking out the royal blue envelope that bore the names of my beloved siblings. Setting the letter on my velvet maroon pillow, I sighed again and took in a last look of the vast room in which I spent my whole life in.

_It's now or never._

I grabbed the packed haversack from my bed along with the prized camera that had always been sitting on the top spot in my glass shelf of prized possessions. Even the tiara was placed_ underneath_ it. My eyes trailed to the clock that was hung high up on the wall and read the time.

_One twenty-three a.m. Everyone should be asleep by now._

I snuck across the room quietly and took a deep breath. _This is it._ I opened the large oak doors quietly and peeked out into the enormous hallway of this intricate maze-like mansion. _All the guards were too stupid too be true._ They were sleeping so soundly when they should be on guard. I slipped out of the room and closed the door gently behind me, taking care not to make any noise before creeping my way past the snoring guards and the twenty-four/seven security cameras.

_Clink.  
_I held my breath and froze in my spot as my necklace fell from my neck and dropped to the floor. The guard shifted a little before stilling again and continued his snoring.

_That was a close one_; I thought and let out the breath I was holding in before stooping down to retrieve the fallen jewelry. It was my grandmother's and she gave four of her prized necklaces to Madison, Abigail, me and Ashton.

I clipped the necklace back onto my neck securely and continued my way. For the rest of the night, I crept and sneak past security cameras and avoided using hallways that had guards to the secret doorway I discovered a few weeks back. It led to the carpark of the mansion which led to the exterior of the whole place. _And voila! Freedom at last._

So now, I'm gonna go sneak out of this doorway and into my own freedom. Seeya people!

Oh, and before I forget, I'm Audrey Aurora Dignity Williams. _Sounds familiar huh?_

_Duh! _Of course it sounds familiar! Everyone in Austravenia knows me.

_I'm their Princess._

* * *

**how's that for a prologue?**

**REVIEWS DARLINGS!**


	2. Toilet Paper Suppliers

So here's the second chap :D  
**Hope more guys will review soon after this chapter :D**

_P/S: Just to clear things up a little, Princess Protection Program is INDEED an upcoming DCOM starring Demi Lovato&Selena Gomez.  
But, i'm just borrowing the title and twisting the story to match a J.O.N.A.S! fanfiction.  
Hope the fans of Demi and Selena won't headhunt me for borrowing the title!_

disclaimer: if i own any jobro, i wouldn't be writing fanfics.

Kudos to these EIGHT DARLINGS WHO REVIEWED AND MADE MY WEEK:  
_NumNumCookieMonster, Lily Love Jonas, terriyaki, c-melle, Imaflowerchild, risingstar9328, ae4ever2 and the lovely anon, Thefuturemrs.jonas_

**xx.**

* * *

_Seven hours._

It's been seven hours since I've escaped from the overly-protective bubble in which I grew up in, seven hours since I've started wandering on the streets and two hours since my phone started ringing, non-stop. I managed to slip past anyone possible with my cap that was pulled down low over my head, blocking out most of my face and took a tiny nap on a bench in the secluded part of our national park. Everything was going well except for the fact that I caught two teenagers doing things which you will not want to know in the park.

Rumbling through my haversack, I took out my iPod and placed my wallet in the pocket of my fading jeans for my convenience and precaution of pickpockets around the area. Then, I plugged the earpieces into my ears and started blasting my playlist which consisted of Paramore, McFLY and Everlife, blocking out the sounds from the outside world.

_Grump._

_What the…_I put my hand on my tummy and felt another rumble. Due to the excitement of finally being out on my own without anyone, I had actually forgotten cleanly about skipping dinner last night. Well, looks like it's time for breakfast. Standing up, I slipped my iPod into my jean pocket safely before heaving the bagful of belongings onto my shoulder and walking towards the nearest diner when I saw two police cars parked at the road side.

_Holy Strawberry Shortcake._ I hid behind the corner of a building and tried to listen in on what the policemen were on about.

"Where the hell could she have run off to? Honestly speakin', I can't believe the youngest Royal Princess would actually run away from her luxurious life and end up wanderin' on the streets." I peeked from the building a little on hearing my title and noticed two policemen talking while munching on the donuts they had bought from the donut shop opposite their cars. _Donut eating misers._

"Exactly! She must be outta her mind." I glared at the two policemen and heard another rumble coming from my tummy. I guess the rumble was too loud when both policemen whipped their heads around and looked from left to right frantically. _Oh dear._

"Didcha hear that?" I pressed myself into the brick wall of the building when I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me._ Oh no, no, no. _Looking around frantically, I saw the backdoor of a diner and made a mad dash for it before barging through the door as the policeman rounded the corner that I had claimed as my hiding place seconds ago.

_That. Was. A. Freaking. Close. Call._

I took in a few deep breaths greedily as I realized the sudden unearthly silence fell across the whole diner with the patrons staring at my 'glamorous' entry. _Way to keep your cover, Williams._ Blushing, I pulled the cap lower over my face and slipped into an empty booth quietly, feeling numerous pairs of eyes boring into my back. I snatched the menu off of the table and hid behind it immediately until I could feel the pairs of eyes disappearing from my area.

"What would you like to have on this wonderful morning, dear?" I looked up at the source of the voice and smiled when a motherly looking waitress waited patiently for my order.

"Oh uh, can I have a pancake set with chocolate milkshake? Thanks." I handed the waitress the menu while she scribbled the orders on the booklet she was holding hastily.

"Coming right up, honey." The motherly figure walked away with a bright smile as I took my cap off absentmindedly and placed it on the table, forgetting that I was currently hiding. When I realized my folly, it was too late for three pairs of eyes from the booth beside me were staring at me like I was an alien.

_Maybe I'm something like E.T because he's very cute.  
__Cough cough._

"Yes?" I put on a fake accent and put my cap back on with my blonde hair tucked into the cap neatly. The guys seem startled to hear me talk to them as they whipped out of their staring and stuttered. It was kinda obvious all three were brothers. Two out of three of the guys have a fro which to me, looked fantastic on them while the third one had semi straight hair with a few curls here and there. They shared the same colored eyes though. A light shade of brown. All three were wearing a plum colored blouse and a black blazer. _What are they? Secret agents? Psh. _

"Oh um…"

"Yeah…"

"Eh nothing…"

"It'z zomezing when you're starin' at moi." I said in a french accent and for once, thanked my father for putting me through the tortures of French class. Two of the guys nudged who I guess is the youngest one as he looked about the same age as me simultaneously and motioned for him to help reply something.

"It's nothing actually, you're not from Austravenia?" His brown eyes bored into my blue ones as though it was trying to search for the truth in them. I looked away and shook my head.

"Non. I'm from Paris." The waitress came back to me again with a tray and set down my orders carefully. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome, doll face." I blushed at her little nickname for me and was about to start eating when I felt the three pairs of eyes staring at me again. I sighed and turned around fully.

"What izzit you tree want?"

"You know, you look_ exactly_ like the Royal Princ- Oww!" _Damn. Cover's blown._

"What was that for?!" My head turned sharply to the curly haired boy who I think was the oldest when he gave a sharp nudge and a warning glare to the straighter haired guy who was in the middle.

"Who? I'm zorry. I'm not zat familiar with ze monarchy here." I turned back from the guys and started on my food, hoping and hoping they'd just ignore me. They are seriously getting on my nerves with their staring. I raised one of my eyebrows at them while they whipped around and continued their meal.

Finally, they got up to leave after around ten minutes just as a pair of burly sized guys walked into the diner. I cursed under my breath when I realized they were the internal guards of the palace due to the crest that was printed on their blazers. Panicking, I looked around for an exit and saw that the main entrance of the diner was wide open after the guards had entered. Then, I whipped out a hundred dollar note from my wallet and threw it onto the table carelessly, not wanting the change back. Grabbing my bag, I slipped out of the booth and towards the door when one of the guards turned around and saw me escaping.

"Hey!" _You can't see me, you can't see me, you can't see me. I'm not here. It's all a hallucination. _

"Shit." I muttered and made a mad dash out of the diner and onto the street, running blindly as the guards continued chasing. Thank god for the crowd as the bustling people helped to slow down the guards while the smaller sized me managed to slip between the spaces easily. I rounded a corner and unfortunately for me, did not slow down and managed to collide into someone else's back.

And even more unfortunately for me, it was the youngest brother back in the diner. _Good going, Williams. _I mumbled a quick apology and motioned to run again when the guy held me back and stared at me in concern. The guards were already nearing us while I tried tugging my hands away. One of them was speaking fervently into the Bluetooth set each guard was presented with on the first day they were recruited.

"Can you let go of me?!" I yelled and attempted to pull my arm away as the three guys regarded my frantic state and the chasing guards. Rather than loosening his grip, the curly haired annoying frohead tightened his grip on me and sent me a stern look. We were so close; I could count the noticeable freckles on his face and see my reflection in his brown eyes.

"Why are the guards chasing you?" I gritted my teeth and glared at him. I am so going to hate him. _You stupid nonsensical, curly haired, handsom- ugh, un-handsome, secret agent wannabe busybody!_

"It's none of your business! Now let go of me!" I attempted to kick him in the gut but he managed to duck it swiftly. _Ugh._

"You're not French! Your accent's gone" The straight haired guy exclaimed and pulled off my cap. Once the cap was off, there was a sharp intake of breath as my blonde hair cascaded from the pile on the top of my head and onto my shoulders. I sent each of the three brothers a glare and lowered my head as the two security guards neared us.

"Hey! You three! Stop manhandling her!" I groaned at being caught and felt the hands of the three guys being pulled away from me, harshly might I add.

"Royal Princess Dignity found on the corner of Lovers Street 11th. I repeat - Royal Princess Dignity found on the corner of Lovers Street 11th." The guard with a goatee whispered into his Bluetooth urgently while I tugged my hand left arm away from the other man that was gripping it so tightly, it could jolly well fall off.

"See! I knew it! I told you she's the Royal Princess!" I rolled my eyes at the straight haired guy as he pointed the obvious fact out to his brothers. Suddenly, I felt my haversack being ripped away from my shoulders as the burly guard snatched it away from me roughly.

"I'll take that for you, Princess." I snatched the camera back from him and slung it over my shoulder carefully.

"You touch my camera again and I'll kick your butt till you can't sit for a whole month." The guard mumbled a near inaudible apology just as a stretched limo pulled over by the curb followed by two motorcycles. The miniature Austravenian flag fluttered slightly at the front of the limo as more and more people crowded around us.

"It's the Royal Princess Dignity!" The whispers started to spread through the accumulating crowd as more and more people bowed in my direction. _Not again. _I hate all these 'I'm a Royalty, and so you have to bow to me' routine. I'm still an Austravenian, a normal teenager. There wasn't a need to bow to me like I'm so much greater than them.

"Do you guys have to kick up such a big fuss?! I could have taken a cab home instead." The guard, whose IQ level was questionable, took my grumble as an order and whispered into his Bluetooth set again.

"Royal Princess Dignity will be taking a cab back to the palace. I rep-"

"NO!" I exclaimed and slapped myself across the forehead exasperatedly, making the three brothers chuckle either at the guard's cluelessness or something about me. "It was just a figure of speech, my goodness!"

"Princess' return to the palace will be performed as normal. Guards take your places." The guard whispered again before wheeling around and looking at the three brothers with a stern face.

"Thank you Misters Jonas for helping us find the Royal Princess." I looked between the guard, whose name I have come to know as Jack and the three brothers as they did the trademark knuckle-punch that guys do and girls don't.

_Misters Jonas?_

"How do you know each other?" I asked the oldest as he took a step back at the sudden directed question. He blinked a couple of times before stuttering.

"Er… you see…" I urged the curly haired guy with a nod of my head when the straighter haired one cut in.

"We're the suppliers of the Palace's toilet papers." _Oh. No wonder._

"Y-yeah. We're in charge of the Palace's toiletries." I stole a glance at the youngest guy and turned away almost immediately when he stared into my eyes again.

"Let's go Princess. The king and queen are really worried about you. As are your siblings." Jack whispered and pulled me towards the limo. I pulled my arm away almost immediately and brushed the sleeve of my t-shirt.

"What makes you so sure I'm going back with you? For all you know, I may not want to." I walked away from him when eleven giant-sized security team members surrounded me, the Jonases and Jack, forming a 'protective circle' around the five of us and blocking out the crowd that had huddled around the place.

"Move?" I asked one of the guards who ignored me and continued staring ahead. I was a good two heads shorter than him, but I wasn't going to let him bully me with his size. "Please move?"

"The limousine's awaiting, Princess." Jack announced smugly while I tried to force my way through the 'wall' of guards. _Not working. At all._

"You cheated! Eleven against one. It ain't fair." I retorted and earned a smirk from Jack who simply shrugged.

"Brat." I whipped my head around fiercely and glared at the insult. _Brat? Me? How dare he?! _

"Why yo-" I started advancing towards the youngest Jonas when one of the security guards ran forward and hoisted me onto his shoulder with ease. "Hey! Put me down this instant! I'll tell Mom and Dad you manhandled me! Ugh!"

"Sorry, can't do Princess. It's the Majesty's order that we are allowed to _manhandle_ you if you do not listen to us." I punched the guard as hard as I could but shockingly, he did not even flinch. _Is he even human?_

"Guards, take your places!" The burly guy threw me into the backseat of the limo harshly, making me hiss at the sudden contact and closed the door while my chauffeur, Mason, locked the car doors immediately

"I'm sorry, Princess." The middle aged driver looked at me apologetically from the rearview mirror. I sighed and shrugged.

"It's not your fault, Mason." I sent the driver a smile when I remembered how I hadn't taken any action against that Jonas dude who called me a brat. I rolled down the bullet-proof window and spotted the guys walking away.

"Hey!" The three brothers turned their head around and sent me questioning looks. When they were looking at me, I stuck my tongue out for a full three seconds before waving briefly and rolling up the window again.

_There, I feel much better now._

* * *

**REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE (:**


	3. Girly Frills and Blingbling Tiaras

Thanks for reading the first two chapts!  
I hope i'll be able to think of more ideas on how to continue Princess.  
it's kinda a feat for me since I don't really write spy theme fanfics.

_SH-SH-SH-SHOUTOUTS!:_

_Lily Loves Jonas, risingstar9328, ImAFlowerChild, erinisirish, thefuturemrs.jonas, kstatefan99, terriyaki,_ **jonasjunkieeee (i just realized you featured Princess and Start All Over on your profile! THANKS A MILLIOOOON!), **_JustMe-xo, ae4ever2, il0vemuffins and last but def not the least, _**NumNumCookieMonster.**

**x's and o's**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

The three of us stood, shocked at the Princess' bold and immature acts. I couldn't even believe she's supposed to be a royalty. Her behavior's like a five-year-old Joe, totally childish.

I looked around the near empty streets and sighed. _To think I actually liked the girl a little when we first saw her in the diner,_ I thought and ran a hand through my curls. The whole of my family were here in Austravenia, a tiny island off of the coast of the United States of America. Austravenia is like a _nuclear snot_, small yet powerful. We were here for a band tour and truth be told, I was a little taken aback when the Princess did not know who we are. The concert here was a shocking success, considering the fact that we hadn't be to Austravenia at all and the tickets were wiped out in simply 4 minutes.

"That went pretty well." Joe broke the silence and gave a short chuckle. Trust him to always be able to break the tension. Kevin and I both nodded in agreement when a short beep rang out, making us stop short in our actions. The three of us looked at each other immediately and knew what that _'beep'_ meant instantly.

_A new mission._

You see, Kevin, Joe and I here… we aren't your everyday band players. Actually, being a singer's only a cover up for who we really are. And who may you ask we are?

_We're spies. _

Y'know the profession that requires you to sneak or creep around with high-tech weapons to fight for the good of the world or to protect prominent figures without getting ourselves killed? _Yeah, that kind._ Cool huh? The three of us are under a secret division known as the J.O.N.A.S (Junior Operatives Networking As Spies) group that was founded by our father. We're like the girls in the cartoon, Totally Spies. Except for the fact that we're boys and the whole spy thing is_ not_ a cartoon series. Everyone in the Jonas family, apart from my mom, are spies. You got that right; my dad's also a secret agent. An ex agent to be exact, who is now in charge of a secret program formed by the WSO or World Spies Organization, that protects the distressed descendants of royalties from all around the world.

_The Princess Protection Program._

Okay, so it's more of a Princess-y kinda program but who cares? We're still risking our necks trying to protect someone. _It's not easy, alright?_ Each time an evil man tries to take over a country, the program's cycle will run and the royal descendants will be taken under the wing of the program where they will be living under an alias so no one would know their real status. Then, when the peace and stability of their country is back, the princesses will be taken back to their palaces where they live happily ever after while we get ready for our next case.

"Looks like dad's found another one for us." Kevin muttered as he took out the slim gadget from his pocket and keyed in the password. He continued to press a couple more buttons before the real message appeared.

**Agents Mufasa, DJ Danger and FroBro:**

**Delete this message immediately upon reading. This is top-secret details. Once leaked, all WSO's agents will be in dire threats.**

**Newest PPP mission:**

**Austravenia is now under the attack of a dictator named Louise Archibald. He is planning to overthrow the monarchy tonight at 0700 pm during the launching ceremony of King Jefferson's statue in the Royal Family's St. Benson Garden. Help from the WSO has been sent to the palace and now the PPP will be in full drive. You three are to mix into the crowd during the ceremony and stay close to the Royal Family. Main importances are the royal descendants of Austravenia. Agents are to get them at all costs.**

**Pairings of Rescuers and Princesses:**

**Agent Mufasa will be in charge of the 1****st**** Royal Princess Patience.  
****Agent DJ Danger will be in charge of the 2****nd**** Royal Princess Verity.  
****Agent FroBro will be in charge of the 3****rd**** Royal Princess Dignity.**

**The wheels are in motion, boys. Now, go get your gadgets ready.**

**P/S: Mom's done with making dinner and she's asked you three to come back to the tour bus for your meal. Chop Chop!  
****P/P/S: DELETE THIS MESSAGE ****NOW****!**

Kevin looked up at Joe and me, and pressed a couple of buttons on his specialized phone when we nodded for him that we were done reading it. I groaned when I thought back to the pairings between the spies and the princesses and felt like running a truck over my body.

_I'm freakin' paired with that Princess Brattitude. What luck!_

"Cheer up, lil bro. She might not be that bad after all. Never judge a book by its cover." Kevin said and patted me on the shoulder encouragingly. _Always the wise and goofy one, Kevo. _I smiled back at oldest brother and punched Joe on the shoulder when he snickered at my pathetic plight.

_Oh boy, is this going to be one hell of a rescue mission._

* * *

**Audrey's POV**

"Royal Princess Dignity's arrived!" The 'greeter' (I have no idea what his job's called so I'm just gonna call him that) yelled above the loud blare of the sleek, golden trumpets that was currently played by the Royal Trumpeters along the sidewalk to the foyer of the Palace. The gardeners' who had been watering or trimming the bushes immediately bowed down when I passed them which annoyed me greatly. _Stop the god damn bowing, man._

"Now I'm back here again. Just my luck." I grumbled under my breath as I followed the _annoying-obnoxious-troll sized _Jack up the marble staircase and into the Recreational Room where I assume, my whole family was there.

"Oh my god! Audrey!" I had only stepped half of my foot into the majestically huge room when I was engulfed into a tight hug and surrounded by many others. Talk about feeling welcomed.

"Can't. Breathe. Mom!" I shrieked and took in a few deep breaths when she finally let go of me to sneeze her nose into her embroidered handkerchief.

"Nice, mother." I gave her a disgusted look at seeing the mega amount of snot on her handkerchief and turned away in case it triggered the 'vomit' button in my system.

_Smack!_

"Owww!" I glared at my older sister when she gave me a resounding slap across the back of my head and stepped on her Chanel flats clad feet in return. My second older sister, Abigail and my younger brother Ashton burst out laughing at Madison's expression which in turned caused Madison and I to burst out laughing. Yeap, we are_ that_ close.

"I'm just glad you're back, Auds. Did you know how worried we were?" Madison pulled me into a sisterly tight hug as I patted her on the back comfortingly. She's like the mother hen of Abigail, me and Ashton. Dad and mom are always too busy with running the country, so most of the time; it's always my legal aged big sister that tends to us. Maddy's everything nice but patient, which is a strange contradiction to her Royal title, Princess Patience.

"You're finally home, Auds." Chimed a soft voice. And here's Abigail. My favourite sibling out of the three. Not that I don't like Madison and Ashton, it's just that Abigail and I have this strange bond between us. She's the quiet and gentle one, while I'm the loud and crazy girl. Whenever I got too crazy for my own good, Abby's always there to pull me down and set my feet firmly on the ground.

"You're the coolest, sis! Teach me how to do that one day!" I laughed at the baby of the Williams household and pulled him into a quick hug before we did our special 'Audrey and Ashton rock this world' knuckle punch. Ashton's the youngest and the one which Madison, Abigail and I dote on dearly. Everytime he got into trouble with my parents, the three of us will try to figure out a way for him to weasel out of getting his punishment, which most of the time is very harsh.

"You've got your father and I so worried, Audrey! What were you thinking?" My mom chided me before pulling me into her warm embrace again. I stole a glance at my father who was still poised in his mega-huge arm chair, looking at the 'hugging' thing take place silently.

"I wasn't thinking, that's why." I mumbled, earning a quiet chuckle from my mother. She placed a soft kiss on my forehead and brushed her fingers through my head of unruly curls that was a result of not getting combed in the morning. "I'm sorry, mother."

"It's all forgiven because you're back, darling. Promise to never do this worrying acts again or I'll have to ground you for life." I widened my eyes at her statement and nodded frantically until I heard my father clearing his throat.

"C'mon darlings, time for all of you to get ready for the ceremony tonight." I whipped my head around so quickly, I was sure I could of twisted my neck.

"Ceremony?!" I stared at my mother incredulously as she nodded her head and patted my head lightly. I groaned and rolled my eyes, making my mother, Madison, Abigail and Ashton laugh. I've always hated attending these Palace thingys. These events usually meant one thing:

_Girly frills and heavy, bling-bling tiaras. Psh._

"It's not that bad, Audrey. I promise there are no frilly laces tonight. Nanny Francesca helped to pick out a magnificent dress and a very cute tiara for you, and I'm sure it'd look fabulous on you, darling." I nodded begrudgingly and sighed while my mother turned to my siblings. "Now, chop chop all of you. We don't have much time for you to slump around."

"Be quick with the talking, Jeff." My mother reached over to give my father an affectionate kiss on the cheek before shooting him a warning glare. "And remember what I told you."

"Yes, yes, Vicky. I got it." My father replied with an annoyed sigh as my mother took her leave from the room along with my three siblings who either gave me a pat on the back comfortingly or whispers of 'Good Luck'. The door closed behind them, leaving me alone with my father.

_Tick… tock… Tick… tock._

_Stupid grandfather's clock,_ I thought as my father and I continued remaining in a deathly silence. I cleared my throat and swallowed hard. _If he isn't going to talk, then I'd talk first._

"Daddy?" I whispered and mentally slapped myself for sounding like a seven-year-old who was just being caught by her father for stealing the cookies from the cookie jar.

_Okay, so maybe I did something wrong. But that doesn't mean I have to sound stupid?_

I cleared my throat again and continued in a firmer voice. "I'm sorry."

My father looked at me and sighed before standing up and pulling me into a hug. I was caught by surprise as he tightened his hold on me and started smoothing my hair like how he used to do when I was a little girl. Realization struck me when I realized I missed this side of him dearly, more than I ever know.

"No, Audrey. Daddy's sorry." I held onto his coat tightly as big, fat, pearly tears made its way onto my cheeks. "Daddy's wrong for not thinking about how you feel. You've got your siblings, your mother and I so worried when Abigail found the letter on your bed."

"I'm s-sorry, d-daddy. I was just so up-upset a-and so totally st-stupid." My father pulled away and wiped away the fallen tears with his thumb before smiling.

"Now, now. Don't cry anymore, Auddy. You're home now and that's all that matters. I promise you, daddy will spend more time on you and your siblings from now on, alright?" I nodded my head and wiped the excess tears with the back of my hand while my father places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Good. You promise to not do such things again? God knows what could happen to you without the guards." My dad muttered and frowned at that thought. _Always brooding._

"I was fine on my own, da-"

"Promise, Audrey." My dad cut in with a firm tone that made me cringe.

"I promise, dad." I replied, defeated over the fact that I had just lost to my dad in a disagreement.

"Good girl. Now off you go, I'm sure your mother's waiting to doll you up in your room now. I'll see you later, darling." My dad planted another kiss on my forehead before ushering me out of the room. I sighed and waved at the guards who were standing beside the door.

"Hey guys!"

_-Grunt-_

"Aren't you guys tired? Standing here all day long?" I asked as the two guards fidgeted a little.

_-Grunt-_

"O…kay."

_That went brilliantly._

**

* * *

****Click that lil' blue button and a cheese cracker will be mailed to your house later :D**

**NO PUN INTENDED.  
**


	4. Unexpected

**I'm on a roll, guys :D  
**Here's another chapter!

_REVIEWS ARE ABSOLUTELY LOVED :D  
REVIEWERS ARE EXTREMELY ADORED!_

SHOUTOUTS:  
**NumNumCookieMonster, JustMe-xo, Lilly, TheFutureMrs.Jonas, Bible Chick, erinisirish, Lily Loves Jonas, kstatefan99, ImUpInTheClouds, il0vemuffins, jonasjunkieeee and last but def not the least, c-melle :D**

x's and o's

* * *

"Ugh." I let out a cry of frustration when the tiara slipped off my hair for the fifth time since I've had it on me. "Mother? This bling-bling thing keeps slipping OFF!"

"Oh, come here, sweetheart." My whole family was now standing in front of the ginormous oak doors to the Court's Ballroom, waiting for the announcer to announce our arrival. I reckon the guests are already waltzing in the ballroom, flaunting off their jewelries, dresses and whatnots. _Psh, big-headed freaks._

"Audrey, it's a tiara, not a bling-bling thing." My father said with a hint of a smile. Unable to find a rebuttal, I simply sent him a bright grin that showed off my full set of pearly whites. "What can we ever do about you?"

"Nothing! I'm great just the way I am." I grinned at him again before giving him a tight hug.

"There you go, darling. I've fixed it. Seems like the tiara's got too big." My mother gave me a peck on the forehead before ushering me back to my spot beside Ashton. He was wearing a tux tonight, and me being the bestest big sister that I am, helped to do his hair. It turned out awesome, for your info.

"It's gonna be another loooooooong night of greeting people and having people kiss your hand, sis." Ashton whispered from the corner of his mouth just as the huge door open and the trumpets started blaring, announcing our arrival.

"And now, please bow for His and Her Majesty of Austravenia – King Jefferson and Queen Victoria." The guests formed a crowd in front of the staircase and bowed upon seeing my father and mother.

"Please, rise, my guests." My father said with a motion of his hand. They took their seats on the throne with my nanny Francesca near them while the announcer went on to announce our arrival.

"The Royal Princesses of Austravenia – Princess Patience, Princess Verity and Princess Dignity." Madison, Abigail and I walked out as the guests bowed once more, but no longer than the bow they held for my parents. Well duh! They're the King and Queen? We walked down the marble staircase and took the seat beside my parents as the announcer yelled out Ashton's title.

"And lastly, the Crown Prince of Austravenia – Prince Ashton." Yeap, my brother's title does not have lame virtue names. Unlike me, Madison and Abigail. Our titles are way lame. Like some medieval folks.

"Welcome, people of Austravenia to the opening…" My father started his usual speech and droned on and on and on. _God, was I tired and was this throne comfy._ I propped my elbow on the arm of the throne and placed my chin on my palm. Minutes ticked by as everyone in the ballroom listened attentively to my father's speech. All except me as my eyes started getting heavier before they closed fully as I slipped into a 'little' nap. I guess a few minutes passed during my nap because someone was busy nudging my arm and whispering my name.

"Audrey… Audrey… AUDREY!" I jolted awake and stood up, bursting out into the national anthem immediately. _Hello? I was in a half asleep mode still, so I won't have any idea what the hell is going on and what I was supposed to do right?_

"Austravenia the beloved island, great country…" I looked around and realized I was the only one singing. I looked to my left and was greeted by a fuming father, an amused mother and three giggling siblings.

My face burned up under the scrutiny of the numerous guests as I sat down again and mumbled. "Oh… right… Sorry!"

"So before Princess Dignity interrupted me…" My dad continued with a glare sent in my direction, making me cringe. There's gonna be a price to pay for dozing off. Taking my place in my seat again, I looked around at the people and scanned their faces when I saw a figure staring up at me with an evil glint in his steel-gray eyes. When I held eye contact with him, he turned away rapidly and disappeared into the crowd, mingling with the numerous tuxedo clad guys.

"What's wrong, Audrey?" I turned to look at Abigail who was seated beside me. Her blonde hair was held up in the right way, framing her face perfectly.

"Nothing, Abby. Nothing's wrong." I smiled back at her to emphasize my point and looked at my father as he continued droning on. For some reason, there is just this nagging feeling that something is going to happen tonight. _Something bad._

* * *

**Nick's POV**

"Whoa, this ceremony is gra- Food!" Joe exclaimed, earning disapproving clucks and looks from the guests around us. Before he could run off in the direction of the food table, Kevin grabbed his tuxedo jacket and pulled him back, causing him to whine all the way to an empty spot behind the crowd.

"Joseph Adam Jonas!" Kevin whispered in a deadly voice and let go of his coat roughly before glaring at him. "If you remember, we are _NOT_ here for food. Please, do not screw this up like the last time _you_ screw it up."

"Yeah, we do not wanna be drenched in fruit punch and tuna sandwiches. _AGAIN._ And cleaning the headquarters' toilet isn't fun." I chipped in, earning myself a fair share of Kevin's glare. Joe nodded and smoothed down his tux just as the greeter yelled for the arrival of the Royal Family, taking everyone by surprise.

"And now, please bow for His and Her Majesty of Austravenia – King Jefferson and Queen Victoria." The King and Queen of Austravenia made their way through the oak doors, waving and motioning for all of us to rise before the guard yelled out again.

"The Royal Princesses of Austravenia – Princess Patience, Princess Verity and Princess Dignity." The three princesses walked out gracefully, each dressed in gowns that seemed to be custom made for each of them. My eyes lingered more on the youngest Princess as she smiled at the guests before taking her seat in the smaller thrones beside the King and Queen. However much I hate to say this, the bratty princess looked stunning in that cobalt blue dress. The colour of the dress brought out the blue in her eyes, making them seem even prettier than usual. Her blonde hair was down naturally and as she walked, the curls bounced lightly, showing off their softness.

"Nick… Nick!" I snapped out of my reverie and turned to look at Joe sharply. He looked between the Princess and me and smirked. "Ooooh, does our lil' Nicky has a crush on the Princess Brattitude?"

"Shut up, Joe. I was just concentrating on her every move." I slapped him on the back of the head before we were hushed by Kevin because the King was making his speech. _How boring._ A few minutes passed and when I looked up at the Princess again, she was just flat out snoozing. _Amazing._ The King stopped for a second when he heard the Princess' snore while her sister, Princess Verity started nudging her and casting nervous glances at her father. The next moment, the youngest Princess jolted awake and stood up abruptly, breaking out into Austravenia's national anthem. _Smooth._

"Come on guys, we've gotta get closer to them. It's nearing seven." I tore my eyes away from the embarrassed girl and pushed our way nearer to the Royal Family. I brought up my hand and looked at the time while Kevin and Joe adjusted the weapons in their tux which we had managed to smuggle into the Palace without getting detected.

_6:59:50 pm. Anytime now._

* * *

**Audrey's POV**

"Now can I ask all the guests to move to the St Benson's Garden for the unveiling of the statue." My father announced as my mother, Madison, Abigail, me and Ashton stood up to follow him, when a sudden voice boomed over the PA system.

"Nobody moves." Immediately, we were surrounded by guards while the guests started panicking. Everyone was running in all direction like lost sheeps in a fire. Scurrying around for their lives. "I said. Nobody MOVES!"

"Its okay, Ash." I comforted the ten year old when I felt him nearing me and clinging onto my arm. The entrance of the ballroom burst open as a tall figure with a curled up moustache appeared at the doorway, watching us with a mad glint in his gray eyes.

"Royal Uncle?"

* * *

_see that button wriggling for your attention?  
click it to prove that you're not blind._

**HAHAHAHAHA.**


	5. Garden Slug of the Century

So, i'm gravely sorry for the giga late update.  
one of my loved ones had just passed on.  
and it's really hard for me.

i'm sorry.

Kudos:  
**Lily Love Jonas, NumNumCookieMonster, Jayyyy., Bible Chick, TheFutureMrs.Jonas, paprikaluvscupcakes, ImUpInTheClouds, kstatefan99, erinisirish, jonasjunkieeee, il0vemuffins, ae4ever2, dutchy19, PyratGurl05** and last but DEF DEF DEF not the least,** Meemz94**

xx.

* * *

"Ahhh, my dear, dear, _dear_ brother and his _little happy family_." My Royal Uncle, Prince Louise strolled down the stairs and walked towards us. He stopped at the barrier of guards and smiled at a particular one that was standing directly in front of my family. _This isn't going to be good._

"Move?" _Apparently, manners do run in the family._ The guard refused to move or even to send him a glance. Sighing, my uncle tried again. "Please move?"

When the guard refused to budge, my uncle sighed and whipped a gun out of his maroon coat swiftly before shooting the guard straight in the head. The guests gave collective screams and yells at the shock and started scurrying again. _Hell; even I had to scream at this._

"Why did you do that?!" I clung onto Madison as my uncle stared down at me with contempt. The guards already had their weapons out, pointing dangerously at my uncle while he acted as if nothing had happened. Just then, the grand entrance to the garden of the palace burst open as an army of red clothed men marched in and surrounded the whole ballroom.

"Why did I do that, you asked?" My uncle strolled towards me and smiled at me in a maniacal way. "I wanted my way, he blocked it, I kill him. Simple."

My lips quivered when his calloused fingertips brushed across my chin when he tilted my head back and forth to take a good look at me. He's eyes then trailed around my face and down onto my neck. He removed his hand from my face and fingered my necklace. _This is it; _nobody touches my necklace without getting hurt. I pulled away from him defiantly and stared him hard in the eyes. _Okay, that was probably the stupidest thing to do._

"How ironic that something so simple, is the key to unlocking something so magnificent." He mumbled, eyeing the necklaces on Madison, Abigail, Ashton and my necks. My dad moved in front of us protectively and looked at his half-brother. Yeap, they share the same dad, but different moms.

"What do you want, Louise?" My uncle chuckled at my father's question and cocked his head to the side.

"What do I want?" He looked around the grand room and placed his forefinger on his chin, tapping it in thought. "Easy. I want your kingdom."

"You know we can talk this over, Louise. There's no need for violence." I looked around at the numerous red-clothed armies and swallowed a gulp. _This isn't going to end well._

"I've been waiting forever for us to talk, my dear brother. Now, I don't think so." My uncle turned to the front of the crowd and smiled. "Today's the day, you people will always remember. The day of the fall of King Jefferson. Guards!"

_One word. Chaos._

People were running around like mad chickens with their heads chopped off, some figuratively, while others were simply screaming for murder. Swords and guns were drawn as the clanging and loud banging of the gunshots sounded through the destroying courtroom. I was about to run over to Abigail and help fend off one of her captors when I was stopped by a hand held firmly on my arm.

"Princess! You have got to hide! He's here for you and your siblings!" I looked at my nanny and shot her a confused look.

"For us? what does he want with us?!" Nanny Francesca stood in front of me thus blocking me from the view of her hind completely. She stared at me and took my necklace in her hand.

"He's here for the nec-"

_RIPPP_

The sickly sound of metal tearing at raw flesh flooded my ears as the face of the assassin from my uncle's secret army crept out from behind my nanny's wizened shoulders. He smiled evilly at me, revealing his row of stained and decayed teeth that smelt of death. My eyes widened at the shock as the old woman crumbled in front of me with her back bleeding profusely. _This can't be true. This can't be true!_

"Nanny?" I kneeled down beside her and shook her to keep her from slipping into unconsciousness while large, pearly tears made their way down my cheeks. Wisps of hair were falling into my eyes but I could care less for appearances now. "Nanny!"

"Pr…Princess…" I was about to take her frail and wrinkled hand when a pair of burly arms wrapped itself around my torso. I trashed around madly and screamed for hell. _Okay, so that isn't a smart thing to do, but it's the first action that came to my mind!_

"Let… go… of… ME!" I continued thrashing around until I felt the arms release its death grip on me. Falling onto the ground, I crawled back to my nanny and held her outstretched hand. _It felt cold._ My eyes scanned the crowd and whimpered at the sight of my three other siblings trying to fight their way from their captors. No matter how much I wanted to just run over and save them, I couldn't. My nanny from the day I was born is dying.

"Nan. Nan! Wake up! Don't sleep!" I shook her lightly and watched as her eyes opened slightly. "Nan! Stay with me! Don't sleep!"

"Princess… go… run away… with your… sisters and… Ashton… necklaces… keys… treasures… of… Austravenia…" More tears made their way out of my eyes as nanny Francesca took in labored breaths between words. I hushed her and looked around for any help. Bloodied bodies of innocent guests and lost guards littered the once-white marbled flooring while swords were still meeting tips in some parts of the courtroom.

"Princess… go… now… hide… I love… y-" nanny Francesca was cut off when another pair of hands wrapped around my torso. I was about to scream for murder, _again,_ when the captor clapped his hand over my mouth, silencing my cry for help.

"Don't scream. I'm here to save you." The mysterious guy tugged me in the direction away from my nanny while I restrained from following him.

"Nanny! She's dying! Save her first!" I pulled away and attempted to run back to the old lady when the guy pulled me back into his arms and tugged me into a different direction roughly. _Way to treat a lady huh._

"She's beyond cure now. Too much blood loss." I sobbed at that fact and felt my legs going jelly under me. "Now shut up and I'll save your pretty face."

"What about Maddie, Abbie and Ashton? I'm not going anywhere without the-"

"Audrey!" My head whipped around instantly at the sound of my name and smiled in relief when I saw my brother waving for my attention. He started running towards me when another evil guard dashed out of nowhere and jumped onto Ashton, knocking him onto the ground roughly. _How dare he!_

"Oh no you don't, you big fat troll face!" I pulled away from the _'saviour's'_ tight grasp and ran towards my brother at full speed before kicking the evil man who had now straightened up…

_In his crotch. Hard.  
_And when I meant hard, it meant the mega amount of force I could ever muster from my sixteen years of living.

"Take that, you evil looking snot-eating garden slug of the century! If you so much as to touch a strand of my brother and sisters' hair ever again, I'll make damn sure you won't be able to have any slug babies!" I raised my finger at the whining assassin who is now, holding his crotch, threateningly before pulling Ashton close to me.

"You alright, Ash? Where's Abbie and Maddie?!" My heartbeat quickened when he shook his head. His eyes landed on the spot where Nanny Francesca was currently lying on and widened his eyes at the sight of the dying lady.

"Is Nanny Francesca…?" I nodded at his unfinished question and stopped him from running to her spot.

"It's too late now, Ash." I hugged him closely and felt tears on my bare shoulders. That was the first time I ever saw Ashton Julius Jefferson Williams cry. _Ever._

"Alright, alright. Why not we escape first and cry later? Sounds good? I thought so." Ashton and I turned our heads towards the source of the voice and saw a masked guy in a smart suit coming towards us with a handgun look alike weapon in his hand. My eyes trailed from the familiar brown eyes to the fro and couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity rush past my mind.

_Where have I seen those eyes and fro before?_

* * *

**reviews?**

**xx.**


End file.
